pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: On-LINE
The Amazing Race: On-LINE is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by Saka Wahyu Hikmawan. Eleven teams of two will race around the world for one million dollar prize. It premiered on December 19, 2015 on TAR Indonesia Fans Facebook's Group. Production The casting opened in early December and were closed in mid December. The casts includes dating singers from USA, orchestra musicians, former basketball players, Indonesia models and many more. The race also invites 2 teams that have competed on The Amazing Race US version to compete again in this version, they are: Natalie & Nadiya (The Amazing Race 21 and 24) and Tiffany & Krista (The Amazing Race 27). The cast includes 4 all-female teams, 2 all-male teams and 5 male/female teams. Team's Introduction Video Results * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. * A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * A Bold 'indicates that the team who received a yield card penalty by the other team Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"It's Hot as Hell Here (Dubai, UAE)"- ''Julia #"Sorry Guys, Your Maps Looks Ridiculous (Modena, Italy)"- Zedd #"Just Feels Like Roman Holiday (Brussels, Belgium)" - Zedd #"Play Hard or Play Safe (Stockholm, Sweden) - Dan #"I Hate Music Now. Screw You, Edvard Grieg (Bergen, Norway)" - Kimmy #" I'm Being Bitter Right Now (Tunis, Tunisia) " - Kimmy/Julia Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'''Leg 1 - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until leg 7 *'Leg 2 '- Unknown *'Leg 3 '- Unknown *'Leg 4 '- The Yield Card - a new twist in the race, With this item, teams are able to slow down the other team, forcing them to get a time penalty for 15 Minutes before they could check in at the mat, The team who has this item MUST use it in the next leg of the race. *'Leg 5 '- A trip for two to Maldives from Travelocity *'Leg 6 '- A trip for two to Shanghai from Travelocity Route Map Complete route map of the 1st season of The Amazing Race: On LINE. Countries and places for each legs will be explained below Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' United Arab Emirates) '''Airdate: December 19, 2015 *Alun-Alun Kota Bandung, Bandung, Indonesia (Starting Line) * Bandung, Indonesia (Hussein Sastranegara International Airport) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Burj Al-Arab) *Dubai (Burj Khalifa) *Dubai (Dubai Polo & Equestrian Club) *Dubai (Dubai Desert Conservation Reserve) *Dubai (Atlantis Resort) In this leg's first Roadblock (Who wants to play the sport of the king in a twist?) one team member must match type of Polo with its country. In this leg's second Roadblock (Who's feeling hot?) one team member who hasn't done previous Roadblock must convert Dubai's highest and lowest temperature (in Celcius) into Reamur, Fahrenheit and Kelvin scale. Additional Task * At Starting Line teams are provided with a Word-Search puzzle and they must search a city of their first destination on that puzzle. * At Burj Al-Arab teams provided with a multiple choices question: Burj Al-Arab adalah hotel terbesar keberapa di dunia? The answer is 3'' * At Burj Khalifa teams provided with a multiple choices question: ''UAE termasuk dalam negara yang memiliki kekayaan minyak dan tergabung dalam OPEC. Manakah di antara negara berikut yang tidak termasuk negara OPEC? The answer is Kazakhstan * At Atlantis Resort teams provided with a multiple choices question: Atlantis resort terletak di kepulauan buatan yang bernama? The answer is Palm Jumeirah 'Leg 2 (United Arab Emirates '→''' Italy) 'Airdate: ' December 27, 2015 * Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) to Modena, Italy (Bologna Guglielmo Marconi Airport) *Modena (Accademia Militare di Modena) *Modena (Museo Casa Enzo Ferrari) *Modena (Teatro Comunale Modena) *Modena (Torre della Ghirlandina) In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between "Tracks" or "Maps". In Tracks teams must match a picture of F1's race track with the provided list of city and country where it's located. When they have match all 5 tracks correctly, they will receive their next clue. In Maps, teams must search among the name of cities for exact cities which is included in six region at their marked maps. In this leg's Roadblock (Who's ready for an opera performance?) one team member must listen to a 30 seconds recording of an italian opera song, then they must arrange provided jumbled words according to the song until it is set just like what the singer sings. Once they get the right lyrics, teams will receive their next clue. '''Additional Task * At Accademia Militare di Modena teams are provided with a multiple choices question: Modena is home of Italian military academy. What is the name of military police of Italy? The answer is Carabinieri * At Museo Casa Enzo Ferrari teams are provided with a multiple choices question: Scuderia Ferrari pertama kali ikut berkompetisi F1 Grand Prix pada? The answer is Monaco Grand Prix * At Torre della Ghirlandina teams are provided with a multiple choices question: Manakah diantara tokoh berikut yang tidak lahir di Modena? The answer is Michelangelo Pistoletto Leg 3 (Italy → Belgium) Airdate: January 3, 2016 * Rome (Piazza di Spagna - The Spanish Steps) * Rome, Italy (Leonardo da Vinci International Airport) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussels Airport) * Brussels (The Grand Place - Mannekin Pis) * Brussels (Parc du Cinquantanaire) * Brussels (Parc du CInquantanaire - The Grand Mosque of Brussels) * Brussels (Stoclet Palace) At the pit start, teams were instructed to drive themself from Modena to Rome and they must make your way to Scalinata di Trinita dei Monti. Teams must figure out that the destination they were headed in Rome is The Spanish Steps. This leg's Roadblock is a switchback from The Amazing Race US Versions season 24 (Who can sum up the Spanish Steps?). One team member must count the number of steps, then figure out the year when the construction begins and also birth year of the desugner of the steps. Once they get all the numbers, they have teo sum up them and convert the result into Roman Numeral. In this leg's detour, team must choose between "Tasting Waffles" or "Raising Flags". In Tasting Waffles, teams must search four spesific type of waffles among variant of waffles. In Raising Flags, teams must find out four countries that's not member of NATO by identifying their flags in order to get the next clue. Edwin and Septi used their U-Turn on Natalie and Nadiya. Additional Tasks * In The Spanish Steps, before teams get the clue, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Who is the designer of the spanish steps? The answer is C. Francesco Sanctis * Arrive in The Grand Place, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Apa bahasa resmi Belgia? The answer is D. German, Dutch and French * In Parc du Cinquantanaire teams are provided with a multiple choices question: Berapa jumlah UNESCO World Heritage Sites di Belgia? The answer is B. 11 Leg 4 (Belgium → Sweden) Airdate: January 9, 2016 * Brussels, Belgium (Brussels Airport) to Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm Arlanda Airport) * Stockholm (Stortorget Town Square) * Stockholm (Djurgardsbron Bridge) * Stockholm (Gustavus Adolphus Statue) * Stockholm (Drottningholm Palace) * Stockholm (Vasamuseet) This leg's detour was a choice between "Prize" or "Price". In Prize detour, teams must sort the names of Noble Laueates based on the year that the noble given. In Price detour, teams must predict the price of swedish IKEA's furniture and for each price of the stuff must not excedd or less than $ 50 from its actual price. While the roadblock of this leg , "Who wants to get involved in a serious search?", one team member must search the location of this leg's pit stop through hundreds of coordinates. Once they get the right coordinate and the name of the location, they'll get the next clue. This leg was a Non elimination leg. Additional Tasks * In Djurgardsbron Bridge, teams have to figure out their next location with the riddle provided " search the city for The Lion of The North", however the answer is Gustavus Adolphus Statue / Gustav Adolphus Torg in Stockholm. * In Stortorget Town Square, before teams get the clue, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Where is the highest point in Sweden? The answer is A''. Kebnekaise'' * Arrive in Djurgardsbron Bridge, before teams get the clue, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Among these names of companies, which one is not the company of Sweden? The answer is C''. P & G'' * In Vasamuseet teams are provided with a multiple choices question: Tahun berapakah Vasa akhirnya berhasil diangkat ke permukaan laut setelah sekian lama karam''?'' The answer is D''. 1961''. Leg 5 (Sweden → Norway ) Airdate: 'January 17, 2016 * Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm Arlanda Airport) to Bergen, Norway (Bergen International Airport) * Bergen ( Bryggen - Hanseatic Museum) * Bergen (Torget i Bergen Fish Market) ''speed bump icon * Bergen ( Mount Floyen) * Bergen (Hutrigruten Ferry Terminal) to Solvorn * Solvorn (Walakker Hotell) * Bergen (Troldhaugen Edvard Grieg's Home) * Bergen (Gamlehaugen Castle) This leg's detour was a choice between "Fjords" or "Folklore". In Fjords, teams must identify the location of five Fjords that scattered around Norway with the help of a blank map. In Folklore, teams must match some names of creatures based on scandinavian folklore with correct pictures. For Meghan and Charlie's speed bump, they have to identify the name of some fishes that sold in Torget i Bergen fish market. This leg's roadblock, " who wants to be a composer? ", one team member must assemble pieces of sheet music into correct order according to one of the composition that produced by Edvard Grieg. '''Additional Tasks * Upon arrive in Hanseatic Museum, before teams get the clue, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Among these name of mountains, which mountain that doesn't surround the city of Bergen ? The answer is E''. Kolbakken'' * Arrive in Torget i Bergen Fish Market, before teams get the clue, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Manakah yang termasuk makanan khas Norwegia yang berbahan dasar Ikan ? The answer is C. Sursild * In Walakker Hotel, Solvorn, teams are provided with a multiple choices question:What is the name of the largest glacier in Europe? The answer is B''. Jostedal''. Leg 6 (Norway → Tunisia) Airdate: '''January 23, 2016 * Bergen, Norway (Bergen International Airport) to Tunis, Tunisia (Tunisia International Airport) * Tunis (Avenue Habib Bourguiba - Ibn Khaldoun Statue) * Tunis (Souk El-Attarine) * El-Djem (Amphitheater of Thysdrus) * Tataouine (Ksar Ouled Soltane) * Tataouine (Ksar Hadada) This leg's roadblock, "who's got the sweet tooth?", send one team member to identify the types of dates that scattered around the souk. If they could match the correct type of dates, they get the next clue. While in this leg's detour was a choice between "Count It" or "Explore It". In Count it, teams must count all the holes that appear in Ksar Ouled Soltane picture. In Explore It, teams must play a maze game from the link provided, they must reach level 10 and beat the computer player, then screenshot the result to the judge. A U-turn showed up in this leg, and Ganz & Zedd used their u-turn and targeted on Kimmy & Julia. '''Additional Tasks * Upon arrive in Ibn Khaldun Statue, before teams get the clue, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Salah satu buku terkenal karangan Ibn Khaldun ? The answer is D. Muqaddimah * Upon arrive in Amphitheater of Thysdrus, before teams get the clue, teams are provided with a multiple choices question : Mana yang bukan nama kota yang terletak di Tunisia? '' The answer is D.''Ksar Leg 7 (Tunisia → ?) 'Airdate : '